sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Second One/Transcripción
Strasse St. #40, Hype City hrs A pesar de haberse comprometido a no volver, y aún sabiendo que Hype City es casi tan peligroso —para él— como algunos pueblos selectos del Norte de México, Deúzkær se encontraba de regreso en la misma casa en la calle Mark Strasse, encontrar a Winter era la única razón por la que estaba ahí. El ambiente que se sentía en la casa era la representación exacta de una casa de cristal. No podía estar tranquilo ni un segundo debido a que el miedo lo había invadido y por las 4 tazas de café que había bebido antes de irse. Para poner la cereza sobre ese horrible pastel, se hallaba fumando el último cigarro. Estuvo un buen rato viendo televisión mientras mascaba puñados de chicles de menta, no paraba de ver el DVD Valtari Mystery Film Experiment que había comprado con Winter días antes, al ver por cuarta vez el video de Ekki Mukk comenzó a reír por un breve momento. “¡Vaya! Así era ese sueño idiota que tuve…” se dijo a sí mismo. Siguió viendo los videos hasta quedarse dormido, la televisión aún estaba prendida y el video en turno era el de la canción Varuð. Su cigarro ahora yacía en el suelo, esperando pacientemente a que alguien le diera un pisotón para acabar con su existencia. Las cosas buenas son las que menos duran. Ya era de noche, y Deúzkær estaba despertando en el suelo; sentía que la gravedad lo afectaba más que a los demás, no podía levantarse. Intentó un par de veces sin éxito alguno. En ese momento sólo pensaba en el diálogo de Finn en el que le decía a Jake durante su partida de Guerra de Tarjetas “Amigo, eres débil” pero lo interpretaba en su contra. Deúzkær finalmente pudo levantarse, cuando lo hizo reveló una quemadura por el cigarro que no se había terminado y que había caído al suelo, ésta no era muy grave, probablemente sanaría en unos dos o tres días. Se puso de pie y caminó al refrigerador, de donde sacó cinco cubos de hielo que luego puso en un vaso con agua. Bebió una mitad, mientras que la otra mitad la derramó en su cara. Sentía un enorme nerviosismo por saber qué pasaría con él, tal vez le advertirían que no siga entrometiéndose por medio de una buena golpiza, igual y ya lo están buscando justo ahora para eso, o para matarlo. Sea como sea, el asustado halcón se había ocultado en el cuarto del pánico donde se veían imágenes de cámaras ocultas; traía consigo una pistola que encontró en una caja que estaba en el ropero de la habitación de Winter, un bolígrafo y un pequeño bloc. No había nadie más que él en esa casa, Deúzkær no esperaba el momento de salir a llenar de plomo el cuerpo de cualquier intruso que se atreviera a entrar a aquella casa. ¿Dónde había quedado ese halcón con espíritu de asesino, cuyo propósito era ganar recompensas a costa del sufrimiento de otros? Ya no existía, y no existió del todo. Si Deúzkær mataba a los demás era por el calor del momento y siempre se arrepentía después de hacerlo. Ahora, si tuviera a ese intruso enfrente sólo le apuntaría con el arma, tendría que estar con la adrenalina al límite para jalar aquel gatillo. En el bloc de notas, en cambio, escribía una pequeña historia de un pequeño halcón que se encontraba en un velero perdido en el océano. Deúzkær creyó que ese método podría servirle como terapia para escapar de su horrible realidad, ¿habrá alguien que quiera arruinar tu existencia mientras estás en el espacio, o en el Punto Nemo del Océano Pacífico? Como sea, estaba tan concentrado en su historia, que no se percató de que alguien había entrado a la casa. Ese alguien dejó un sobre en la mesa de centro de la sala, donde habían miles de envoltorios de chicles de menta. Pasaron dos minutos, el tipo del sobre tuvo la maravillosa idea de quedarse un rato en aquella sala a tomar un vaso de Dr. Pepper. Deúzkær se distrajo de su escritura y vio al tipo, un zorro de su misma estatura que vestía una gabardina gris, guantes delgados de color negro, unas botas formales negras y una boina con orejeras grandes, este escuchó un ruido que provenía de las escaleras así que escapó lo más rápido que pudo, Deúzkær bajó lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras pero no lo pudo alcanzarlo. Deúzkær: ¡¡Oye, vuelve aquí!! Dio vueltas por toda la casa para ver si podía encontrar algo que tuviera que ver con aquel zorro, ya había visto el sobre pero no le puso la suficiente atención al principio, quería encontrar algo más, algo que a final de cuentas nunca pudo hallar. Regresó a la sala, tomó el sobre, lo abrió y de él sacó un gran fajo de billetes y una carta. El dinero no le impresionaba bastante, lo que quería era la carta, o más bien, aquel compendio de palabras sacados de la canción Good Song. El texto, en español, lo.leyó cantando la letra original: Waiting Got no time to hiding The country got a hold on my soul TV is dead And there ain’t no war in my head, now You seem very beautiful to me. Deúzkær comenzó a reír mientras seguía cantando, pero llegó un punto en el que la carta decía exactamente lo que estaba pasando: ... Lo sé, estarás riéndote por escribir Good Song y usarla como disculpa, y no te culpo, la verdad, porque es lo que he estado sintiendo por ustedes. Pero por desgracia de ambos, esto no va a acabar nada bien. Ahora… ¿viste ese gran fajo de billetes? Es lo que tu padre te envió para que vayas a divertirte y dejes de meterte en cosas que no debes. Winter ya vino a ver qué estaba sucediendo, jamás había visto a alguien tan arrepentido de una mala decisión. Un trabajador lo estaba ayudando a escapar, espero que llegue bien contigo. Pero, sobre todo, espero que este medio te llegue bien, para que pienses bien en no venir a este infierno. No sabes por las cosas que el terco de tu padre me hizo pasar, la única salida que me queda es el suicidio, pero no sé… como se lo pueda tomar, porque no puedo estar sin vigilancia nunca. Así que… si puedes ayudarme, no tendrás idea del gran favor que me harías. Atentamente. Alison Jones. PD. Si ves que un zorro te entrega esto, no te asustes, es muy buen individuo. Él es la única razón por la que sigo de pie. Deúzkær se sentía inseguro por todo lo que pasaba, normalmente hubiera ignorado esa carta y se hubiera tomado lo que estaba pasando como un chiste de muy mal gusto. Ahora no podía hacerlo, esa carta era una muy mala señal de lo que realmente era su padre; no era un individuo mentalmente estable y usaba a Alison de esclava de todo tipo, y Winter… estaba escapando de los cuarteles de Idiot Brothers como podía con ayuda de un desconocido. Su ley de no confiar en nadie ya no importaba. En este momento, la estabilidad mental del pobre Deúzkær ya había sido abusada más de lo que podía soportar, comenzó a desesperarse a tal grado de terminar con otro colapso mental temporal, razón por la que Sonic lo había encontrado así en aquella estación de tren hablando con una escoba. Se fue a su habitación y esperó a que pasara una de dos cosas: dormirse, o a que pudiera volver a la normalidad, terminó durmiéndose. Estaba hambriento y enfermo, rogando por un descanso. ¿Era mucho pedir? Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones